Fate
by crazycourtney
Summary: I made this story and it reminds me a bit of Twilight, except no vampires. sorry!


My story

(If you think of a good name, write it on here! Thanks! You can sign your name and leave a comment, too!)

**Chapter 1**

**I used to love New York City. I loved everything about it. The sights, the sounds, even the smell of burning grease and new shoes.**

**Once a month, me and my mom would go to NYC for a weekend, and shop. **

**I usually come home with bags overfilling with Fitch, Hollister, and Louis Vuitton.**

**Obviously, on the third week of September, I was really excited for the coming weekend.**

**As soon as the last school bell rang on Friday, I rushed out of biology.**

**"Wait, Dylan!" my best friend, Kayley Martin yelled to me. " We have to text each other ALL weekend, 'kay?"**

**"Totally!" I said.**

**We parted, and I ran to my locker. I packed my LeSportSac backpack, and as I shut my locker, I saw my boyfriend, Austin Wolfe, walk towards me.**

**I loved seeing all the girls' jealous, longing stares at Austin as he walked by. But they all knew he was **_**mine**_**.**

**" Dylan! Hey." He said, giving me his amazing, flawless smile.**

**" So… what's up?" I said, starting to walk towards my bus.**

**He walked beside me. "I'm gonna miss you this weekend." He said, using his pure, soothing tone.**

**"Yeah, I'll miss you, too." I said, showing my crest-strip teeth.**

**Right outside of my bus, we had a fun, long kiss. I got on my bus, and Austin went to his.**

**As I got on the bus, the driver, Millie Rogers (as it says on the engraved license plate she has in the window) glared at me. "You know the rules, Ms. Hamilton. No kissing on school premises."**

**" You think I care?" I shot back, giving her the evil eye and making her blush. She knew not to mess with me now.**

**I dropped regretfully into a seat near the back next to **_**Allison Jones.**_** Allison is a me wannabe, and wears the same Juicy EVERY DAY.**

**"Omigosh, hi Dylan! I can't believe you just **_**kissed**_** Austin Wolfe!" she said, bouncing in her seat, like a wannabe would. "What was it like?" she asked, her voice high pitched.**

**"Um, I do it **_**all**_** the time." I said,**

**Allison turned bright red and looked out the window.**

**At my stop, I strutted down the bus aisle and out into the fresh air, then seconds later, into my steaming house.**

**I ran up to room and changed out of my tacky**_**, cotton**_** uniform. I put on a pink spaghetti strap top, my navy blue juicy hoodie, a Fitch miniskirt, and my knee-high gray Uggs.**

**I threw a pile of clothes into a Roxy suitcase, and got it into the trunk.**

**I put my phone charger, some makeup, and my cell into the new Prada handbag.**

**"Mom! Where are you? I'm, like, ready here!" I screamed, looking at the time.**

**"Dylan! Don't freak, I'm coming!" Mom yelled back. We jumped into mom's BMW and headed off. Halfway through the ride we stopped at the Starbucks and I got a cappuccino. **

**"When she got to the NYC Westin, I was bursting with shopping adrenaline. I couldn't wait.**

**After we walked to dinner at the Cheesecake Factory, we decided to walk back a different way to shake it up.**

**As we walked back, mom starting messing with the Bluetooth. She put it in her ear and started talking to her modeling agent, Tiffany. **

**She stopped walking, covered the Bluetooth. **

**She said, " Dyl, can you get back to the room? I have to talk to Tiffany. I'll meet you there in a few, okay? You have a room card, right?"**

**She didn't bother for an answer, but I patted my Prada.**

**I nodded goodbye, then began the two-block walk to the hotel. **

**All of a sudden, a man grabbed me, and I was whisked into an unfamiliar alley.**

Chapter 2

**I tried to scream as he kept pulling me farther down the alleyway, but he had a hard grip over my mouth, and I didn't know where his hand had been, so licking or biting it was out of the question.**

"**Shut up and stop moving or I'll kill you, and I am serious." He picked me up, and I gave up trying to get away.**

**I looked at him, shaking, truly scared. His face didn't even soften.**

**He kept me in his grasp for a few more yards, and then threw me on the ground. Hard.**

"**Ow!" I couldn't help but yelping. My knee started to bleed.**

"**Michael! Look what we have here!" The man yelled. I didn't bother getting up. It wouldn't do any good at this point.**

**Another man, significantly chubbier, and dirtier than the stick-like, hollow, red haired guy who had me before.**

"**Damn, n****ice pick! Hello sweetie… Don't be scared... We wont hurt you." His head slowly moving as he spoke. His fake smile made me know that what he said definitely wasn't true.**

**Tears ran down my hot, red cheeks. I was breathing hard, like a chase scene in a movie.**

"**Stand up! And take off your jacket, too!" stick-guy ordered, and I did. I had no intentions of getting killed.**

**Chubby guy grabbed it and put it in a grocery bag he was holding.**

"**Your purse, too. Hand it over!" Chubby said, signaling for me to give him my beloved new Prada. I did, though, because I didn't want him to jump on me, because **_that_ **would kill me.**

**They circled around me, checking me over. I stared straight ahead, trying to hold back the stream of warm tears coming again.**

**They moved over to my purse and jacket, looking at the designer tags.**

**Then I ran. The two chased after me, stumbling and swearing, yelling at me to stop. I wasn't worried about getting caught by Chubby, but Stick was gaining on me.**

**As I was looking back to see how close they were, I hit a brick wall. **_**Shoot!**_** I thought, rubbing my skinned knee. **

"**You BITCH!" Stick screamed, grabbing me. I started to cry from being so scared.**

**He shoved me, knocking me into Chubby. He smelled like beer.**

**Chubby grabbed my hair, and then jerked me so I would fall, and I did.**

**They started to kick me, their sneakers digging into my sides. I cried harder, wishing more than anything I could be back home.**

**I cried even harder, trying to yell at them to stop, but it came out in squeaks.**

**Stick kicked me in the face, and I could feel it burn and swell.**

"**Stop you guys! Stop please! STOP!" I tried to yell. It came out a lot quieter, and more cut off than I expected.**

"**Hey, look over here, Michael!" Stick yelled.**

**I looked at them, trying to figure out what they had found, but I didn't really **_**want **_**to know.**

**Then I saw the shiny silver, the black taped handle. **_**A baseball bat!?**_** I thought. I flinched as they walked closer, hubby holding it. **

**I tried to scramble away, but my body felt heavy.**

**I squeezed my eyes shut, and before I heard anything, there was a piercing pain in my ribs. Then I heard the metal **_**clank.**_

**I screamed, and they threatened to hit me again.**

**I couldn't stop crying, and Chubby handed the bat to Stick.**

"**No, no!" I yelled, but the bat hit me in the head. **

"**Owww! Help! Someone, help!" I screamed.**

**Chubby got onto the ground, and started to bend my leg the wrong way.**

"**Stop! Stop! Owww!" I heard a crack, and a burst of pain in my leg.**

**I realized that I felt blood going through my dark blond hair, making it sticky, and now it smelled like metal. **

**I cringed. "Stop! Help! Someone!" I yelled, it getting quieter and quieter. I was getting more and more lightheaded.**

"**What are you people doing?!" I heard a man yell.**

**"Holy shit." Either Stick or Chubby muttered, but i couldn't tell.**

"**Help!" I moaned.**

"**I just called 911. Oh my goodness. **_**What**_** is going on!?" a woman yelled. **

**I heard sirens in the distant. I was getting sleepier… and I started to shut my eyelids.**

"**No, stop! You're killing the girl!" The man yelled, but I didn't feel any more pain.**

**I fell under then, wondering who those people were, and wondering if those were my last moments on earth.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Honey, you're awake!" I heard. **

**I fluttered my eyes open, into what I thought was a hospital room. I had never been in one, but I saw TV shows with them.**

"**Oh, Dylan! Baby." The same voice said.**

**My visions became clearer, and I squinted, and then saw my mom, leaning over me.**

"**Hey, mom." I said, tired.**

"**Honey, you're awake…" She said again.**

"**Yeah." I said.**

"**I'll go get your doctor." She said, sounding really guilty, tired, and anxious at the same time.**

"**Okay." I said. I didn't have any idea what was going on, but it was definitely different from… I shuddered, seeing the men in my mind. When I moved, my whole body throbbed and I felt weird.**

"**Get some sleep." She said. I wasn't able to sleep, I was so curious about what was going on.**

**I heard footsteps, and tried to close my eyes, but the horrible visions came back. **

**I heard more footsteps, not from one person now.**

"**Dylan?" A male voice asked.**

"**Mmm hmm?" I replied.**

"**How are you feeling?"**

**I took a deep breath, and it made my ribs throb like crazy. **

"**Um, tired." I said.**

"**I can tell. You've been asleep for a while. Do you want some more pain meds?" He asked, a calm tone in his voice.**

"**Yeah." I said drowsily.**

"**I will be right back, then." He said, and I heard him leave the room.**

"**Honey, I'm so sorry I made you go. None of this ever would have happened." Mom said guiltily.**

"**Its fine, mom. Wait, is there school tomorrow?" I wanted to sit up, but I went with opening my eyes instead.**

"**Yes, but you're not going." Mom said, chuckling.**

"**I'm not?" I asked. I was confused.**

"**No, you're in the hospital, Dyl. You can't go to school." Mom said.**

"**Oh." I said, yawning.**

**The doctor came back in, and stuck something in my IV tube.**

"**There you go, Dylan." He said.**

**I got drowsier, and then slowly fell into a deep sleep.**

**When I woke up, I heard my mom, and… Kayley?**

"**Kayley, I'll see if she's awake. She might still be asleep."**

**Mom walked into my room, seeming surprised that I was awake.**

"**Honey, do you want to see Kayley?" she asked, and I think she knew my answer.**

"**Yeah!" I said happily.**

**Shaking her head, mom left, and brought Kayley in.**

**"Dylan! Omigod!" Kayley squealed. "Are you okay? You wouldn't BELIEVE all the stories at school! Like you fell off the Empire State Building, and like you got hit by a subway, and you fell down an elevator shaft!"**

**"Oh. None of that really happened." I said. **

**"I know. Your mom told me. You should've seen Austin's face! He turned all white when he heard you got hit by a subway and then no one saw him after that period."**

**"What?! Really?! Oh god." The room started to swirl around like I'd just spun around.**

**"Do you want to call him?" Kayley asked, holding out her Juicy Couture Sidekick.**

**I grabbed it and typed his cell number in from memory.**

**"Hello?" Austin asked in a depressed tone.**

**I couldn't breath. He sounded so different.**

**"Hello? Anyone there?" He asked.**

**"Austin." I said, breaking down into tears.**

**"Dylan? You're alive? DYLAN?" He sounded frantic.**

**"Austin! I-I'm sorry." i stuttered.**

**"Why should you be sorry? Are you at home?" He asked quickly.**

**"No." I said between sobs.**

**"Where are you?" He asked.**

**"The... hospital." I breathed deeply and unevenly.**

**"THE WHAT?! Dylan I'm going there RIGHT NOW." He said frenetically and i could hear car keys jingling.**

**"Ok." I said, trying to remember how to stop crying.**

**I hung up, and gave the phone back to Kayley.**

**"So?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"He's coming." I said, gasping.**

**Suddenly, Kayley's text message tone went off to _Kiss Me Thru The Phone_ by Soulja Boy.**

**"i have to go. Feel better!" Kayley said perkily as she left.**

**i dried my face with a tissue on the bedside table and drifted away.**

**I awoke to a quiet voice.**

**"Dylan? Are you awake honey?" Austin whispered in my ear.**

**"Yah." I murmured.**

**"Dylan." Austin said, rubbing my arm.**

**"Austin." I said.**

**He kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand.**

**I tried not to wince, but the pain was really strong.**

**"I'm sorry." He apologized.**

**"Don't be." I said.**

**"You need your sleep. Sorry I woke you."**

**My eyes shot open. "Don't leave!" I said urgently.**

**"Okay." He said.**

**He stood up and pulled the recliner from the corner and set it next to the bed I was on.**

**"There we go." He said and sat down.**

**He slid his fingers through my hair and i slowly fell asleep.**


End file.
